


This Is Not the Hand You’re Looking For

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, Jealousy, Winn Schott appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Astra and Non’s marriage is falling apart, and on the day they scheduled some much needed bonding not only is their morning ruined, to add insult to injury Astra holds onto the wrong man’s hand. Luckily Alex is there to rescue her morning—or maybe even more.





	This Is Not the Hand You’re Looking For

Astra may be used to getting up early when there is work to be done, but that does not mean she doesn’t enjoy sleeping in when she gets the chance. Giving one’s body a good rest every once in a while is a virtue not to be taken for granted; getting up at 6am tends to keep you on edge, no matter how many hours of sleep you get.

Today was supposed to be one of those virtuous days of relaxation and rest, enjoying the slow pace together with her husband and doing some much needed bonding. Their jobs were demanding, and it slipped neither’s notice that they were growing apart from each other, dedicated to their ambitions. Spending time together was supposed to salvage that, or at least keep it from escalating.

Needless to say, none of that was currently happening.

Here they are, at the butt-crack of dawn, standing in a ridiculously long line at a Starbucks, craving some much needed caffeine to get through the day. Or well, Non is standing in line, Astra had decided to take a proper look at just how long the line was and, much to her dismay, there are even more people packed together than she’d anticipated.

She stamps down the urge to grab an employee by the straps of their apron (or worse) and demand some caffeine; any coffee would do at this point, even that putrid instant coffee. Astra instead groans and returns to her husband’s side. “This is crazy!” She declares, slipping her hand into Non’s to draw the tiniest bit of comfort from.

Except, his hand doesn’t feel right. The callouses she’s grown familiar with are nowhere to be found, instead the hand in hers feels much softer than Non’s is supposed to be—softer than her own even. His palms are much more sweaty than they usually are, and on top of that they appear to be smaller than she remembers them to be.

Frowning, Astra looks down at their joint hands. Less hairy, lighter in color, attached to a slimmer arm that she follows up with her eyes, shoulders that are slimmer, less muscular neck too, and younger, definitely younger.

Her gaze met green eyes that stared at her with about as much shock as she felt at the realization that no, this isn’t Non; this is an unfamiliar young dark-haired guy, the type you would find working on computers and related things, most likely.

“You’re not my husband,” she says finally, their hands still frozen in place between them, neither of them having enough mind to change that.

The man breaks out in some sort of sheepish, nervous grin. “Nope.”

“You’re holding the wrong hand, darling,” Non’s voice came from behind them, and Astra had to refrain from rolling her eyes; that much was obvious.

Still, the man hadn’t retracted his hand, so rather than indulging her embarrassment, she straightens and holds his gaze. “You sure?”

“Yeah, we’re sure.”

Astra looks down at their still joint hands again, pursing her lips, then looks back up at him. “I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now.”

The man’s eyebrows raise and eyes widen slightly in the process, raising his free hand in some sort of gesture of surrender, “I’m not paying.”

Puffing out a breath of amusement, Astra finally releases his hand, and he lets go in turn, clearly having waited for initiative. “Alright, I’ll go back to my husband then.”

“I’m not paying either,” said husband protests, making Astra throw an exasperated look at him. A look that didn’t go unnoticed by an observer standing in front of them, who’d been watching the scene unfold.

“Come hold my hand, ma’am. I’ll buy you any drink you want.”

Astra’s head whips around to the sound of a feminine voice, eyes landing on a striking woman. A brunette, hair cut to just below her jaw, with warm brown eyes that remind her of the coffee she craves so much right now. She’s smirking, and Astra finds herself returning the expression as she approaches her, easily slipping her hand in the woman’s.

Smugly—petulantly, really—Astra looks back at the two men behind her. “At least _someone_ cares about me,” she states, before turning her attention back to the woman who is much more deserving of it.

The woman seems content just holding her hand, and it’s hard not to notice how surprisingly nice this hand is to hold. It’s a pleasantly cool hand rather than the just-a-bit-too-warm one she is used to holding. Smaller too, a perfect size to hold onto rather than be held onto as is the case with Non; more equal and less overbearing. Soft enough to melt together—though she notes with amusement that they’re not quite as soft as the earlier stranger she held onto—but firm.

Biting the inside of her lip for a moment to compose herself, Astra speaks. “Is this a regular thing for you? Offering strangers coffee in exchange for holding your hand?”

“Only when the stranger is gorgeous and holds the wrong hand in their morning haze,” she quips with a grin, and Astra isn’t sure what to feel.

Embarrassed, because of obvious reasons.

Flattered, because this beautiful woman just called her gorgeous, even when looks aren’t necessarily high on her list of priorities.

Embarrassed, reprise. She is a military woman trained to be aware of her surroundings at all times, and she’d been oblivious enough to confuse some stranger with _her husband_ of all people, the one person she’d taken to this establishment with her.

She settles on the flattery. The faint blush on her cheeks could always be blamed on the humiliation, if Non were to notice.

“I’m Alex, by the way.”

A fitting name, Astra thinks to herself. Protector of mankind. Or, in this case, protector of her day and basic functionality. Then again, without a sufficient doze of caffeine she’s pretty sure mankind _would_ be at risk, for Astra is less than pleasant without it. It’s appropriate either way.

“Astra,” she returns with a friendly smile, pausing a moment before continuing. “So what brings you here this early, Alex?” She enunciates the name with a slight purr, one that wasn’t wholly intentional. Astra can’t bring herself to feel bad about it when Alex stammers slightly.

“Oh, I, uh-...” She licks her lips briefly and clears her throat, fingers twitching subtly in Astra’s hand. “I have some labs to do; like to get them out of the way early.”

Astra hums. “A scientist then?”

“You could say that. What about you?”

Her nose scrunches up reflexively as she recalls the reason for their early departure; this certainly hadn’t been of their own volition, intending a slow morning together in bed, slumbering, curled up in each other’s warmth, perhaps even a lazy session of making love if the mood allowed it. But no.

“Apartment below us caught a kitchen fire,” Astra explains, voice dripping with disdain. If only the hungover idiots of 53C hadn’t decided using the stove before any of them could properly function was a good idea. “By the time they told us there was no need for evacuation, we were already outside.” Outside, where it was currently a mere three degrees above the freezing point, perhaps only two when they’d been out there. “ _In our robes._ ”

Alex bites her lip, no doubt to stifle a laugh, successfully so. When she sees Astra’s annoyed expression her face shifts to a more apologetic smile, though amusement still dances in her eyes. “Sorry, rough morning, I get it. You gotta admit that’s kinda funny though.”

A huff. “There is nothing funny about rude awakenings at 05:38 when you finally have a day off to sleep in.”

“Oh five three-“ Alex’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re a military woman?”

“Air force,” Astra confirms with a nod, accompanied by a small proud smile that comes unbidden any time she mentions it. That hadn’t always been the case, there had been a time where it came out rather grouchy, when it hadn’t been her choice, but that was no more. “My husband, Non, is in the Army.”

She has half a mind to look at what said husband is going at the moment, finding him in conversation with the man whose hand she’d first held. She hears Non call him Winslow, and hears the immediate correction that it’s Winn. Just Winn.

Alex looks somewhat impressed as the line moves up—almost there, thank the heavens—before a corner of her mouth quirks up. “If I wasn’t already buying you a coffee, I’d sure get you one now.”

Astra finds herself mirroring the expression, “The sentiment is appreciated. As is the coffee.” Especially the coffee, which would make her feel much more alive once consumed. It usually got rid of some of her morning grumpiness as well, but somehow that had faded while she’d been holding Alex’s hand.

The last person in front of them finally moved away and the barista—a friendly looking young woman—turns to them. “Good morning, what can I get you?”

Alex orders her own drink first, an extra strong espresso that sounds rather plain and uninviting to Astra when she hears it. She recognizes it for what it is however: a kickstart to what is destined to be a long and tedious day. “And whatever the lady’s having,” she finishes, throwing a grin at Astra.

When the barista turns to her, Astra lists her order in a manner she knows is most efficient to make both their lives easier. Her order is rather detailed and specific, but ultimately comes down to something Alex clearly didn’t expect.

“A white chocolate mocha?” she asks incredulously.

“It’s too early for me to pretend having a fondness for strong black coffee.” For the sake of appearances she does get black coffee more often than she’d prefer, though she doesn’t necessarily mind the taste. The bitterness suits her fine, it’s simply not her favorite.

Alex hums an acknowledging sound before she pays, still holding onto Astra’s hand throughout the process. It’s not until they actually get their beverages that she lets go to get them as well as getting a napkin. A napkin she then proceeds to write something down on while Non is getting his—and Winn’s, evidently—order and then hands to Astra. “In case he refuses to pay for your caffeine intake again,” she explains.

She huffs out a laugh. “Thank you, Alex.”

“I’ll see you later, Astra.”

“Have a good day, and thanks again for the coffee.”

Alex smiles, and with that she turns around and leaves. It’s only then that Astra takes a look at the napkin, finding exactly what she expected: Alex’s phone number. When she tears her eyes away from the napkin she finds Non standing in front of her, scowling with his cappuccino in hand.

Astra nearly rolls her eyes at him, but to ease his mind she tosses the napkin in the trash and lays a hand on his arm. “Calm down, there’s no need for jealousy. Today is about us, remember?” That seems enough to placate him and they resume what remains of their scheduled plans with only minor grumbling about the stranger’s unnecessary kindness and intrusion.

What he didn’t know is Astra’d remember Alex’s number even without the napkin’s aid.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a crackfic based on a tumblr post/twitter thread about this handholding debacle and, well, it escalated a little. Let me know if you want to see more of this verse! (Or if you absolutely do not, just let me know, you know?)
> 
> Also, happy holidays to y’all!


End file.
